Be Quick or Be Dead
by Amethyst Luna
Summary: A princess tries to run away. Will she make it? Who'll help her? Includes evil aunt, loves gained and lost, between life and death situations, diaries and crazy plans to take over your own castle.
1. Run

~ Be Quick or Be Dead ~ Chapter One  
  
--- Run ---  
  
Little Author's Note: Disclaimer and notes at the end. ^_^  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Running. Running. Running for life. Running wild. Running into the heavy rain.  
  
Running downstairs almost triping on the long dress. "Need...to...escape...rain..." she thought as she gasped for air, still running.  
  
It seemed that the castle was empty by now, but she knew it wasn't true. "Always watching me...need to go..." she thought as she runned to a forgotten passage on the rock wall. She found this passage a week ago while she was searching for a place she could go... but there was nowhere to go. "But now I have a chance...please..."  
  
A strong storm was falling outside. It was all purplish black and it was time to escape. Pulling her dark cloak closer she went outside.  
  
She faced big and pretty gardens, now soaked. But they didn't bring her any good memories. They were staring at her with disdain, as if she was not going to make it. "Not the little princess!" she could hear them saying it, the strong wind taking their words to her. She was going through the shadows, as quickly as possible because she knew the storm wasn't going to last forever.  
  
Walked during what seemed days but were only mere hours. She felt she was close now. "Only... one... more step..." she said gasping for air and almost falling. She holded on to a tree and was breathing hard. Freezing until the last bone and shivering with cold and fear of getting caught. She kept going. "One more step and I'll be free... One... more...please..." she kept saying to herself. But she tripped and falled on to the grass.  
  
"Oh no... please Gods help me... help me..." she was sobbing very hard but she managed to stand up and hold on to a tree again. Her pretty dress was covered with mud and she was soaked. Shaking and sobbing she seemed very weak.  
  
"Why am I so weak...? NO!" she yelled to herself "I'm gonna make it... please... I have to..." she kept pleading to something while she was moving on. She could see the end of the property in the horizon. "Very close... close..." she thought as she was feeling weaker and weaker.  
  
A noise. Not a forest noise. She looked behind, startled and wide in horror. A horseman comming, faster and faster. "No... he's getting closer... I have... to... make...i..t..." and as soon as she thought that she falled, too weak to feel another thing except fear.  
  
"He's comming... my death sentence... oh Gods no... I wish to die... than to go back there...closer now...". The noise of the horse now was too much for her ears. But it suddenly stopped. She heard someone crying her name and felt put into someone's lap. "No... no... let me go..." she mumbled and she suddenly knew that whoever it was, was thinking of taking her back to the castle. "NO!" she cried to herself. Fear gave her strengh to open her eyes and stare at her death sentence.  
  
But soon she wished she didn't.  
  
"NO!" she managed to say loud enough for him to hear. And she started to try to get away but she couldn't.  
  
"Thank Goddess you're awake. " Fiolon said hugging her closer, crying softly.  
  
"Wish I wasn't"  
  
"My dear, don't say that. I thought I had lost you. I would have died too..."  
  
"No... please stop... leave me... I have to go... I wanna be free..." she said pulling him away and sobbing softly  
  
"Mika... you are free. Stop the nonsense."  
  
"No... I'm not... I can't... can't marry him...! Nobody cares about me! I have to leave... they don't care how I feel... please... oh Gods they're probably after me... help me help me" she mumbled desperate.  
  
"Oh my God! Mika! Calm down! Oh my! You're in a high fever. I'm taking you back" he stood up ready to take her.  
  
"NO! Oh my God Fio, don't do that please... I'm gonna die if I go back..."  
  
The wind was getting stronger and both could almost hear its words - "Just say yes... you little arsonist..."  
  
"You're gonna die if you DON'T go back." he bend down and grabbed her waist and both of them felt a flow of emotions going through them.  
  
"You're so sure... you can save every hair on her chest..." the wind whispered.  
  
"Fio, please... if you ever loved me... don't take me to the castle... please... please..." she cried desperate  
  
"Just say yes... you little arsonist..."  
  
He froze.  
  
They could feel every piece of their bodies aching, longing for each other. Both wanted more than a hand in the waist. He bent down closer to her and she pulled him onto her. He moved his hand carefuly through her wet hair and then her face.  
  
"I missed you" he finally said  
  
She hugged him and started to sob very hard. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... so sorry... I missed you so much... I'm sorry..." she felt despair getting the best out of her.  
  
"It's okay my love..."  
  
"It's not! I'm so weak Fio... so weak... I tried to get away from you... just because of stupid duties. I wished I didn't feel what I feel for you... but I do! I broke your heart but I broke mine too... I'm sorry... the feeling just keeps growing and growing... I can't help it... you must hate me... I'm such a coward... oh Gods... I'm so so sorry... I love you..." she was sobbing but looking straight into his blue eyes.  
  
"I understand Mika... and of course I don't hate you. You are my life and I love you very very much.". With that, he grinned and kissed her softly and in a very loving way. When they broke apart she managed to give him a weak smile, making him remember why he was there.  
  
"Mika! You're in a very high fever! I have to take you!" he said  
  
"Anywhere but the castle... anywhere with you..." she mumbled as he took her in his arms. He put her on the horse and sat behind her, holding Mikayla close. Fiolon could her saying nonsense, hallucinating.  
  
"We scream in cathedrals... why can't it be beautiful... why does there gotta be a sacrifice... I know we're dying... and there's... no... sign of a parachute...". With that, she fainted.  
  
Fiolon froze in horror. "No..."  
  
With that, he made the horse go as fast as it could and the Prince Fiolon de Var hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, the names Fiolon, Mikayla, Ruwenda, Var and Labornok are in Marion Zimmer Bradley's book - "Lady of the Trillium" (very good, by the way) and the last name n'ha Liriel belongs to MZB too but it's in the Darkover books (probably all of them I guess). Only the names are the same but not the charas, okay? Anyway, all the rest belongs to me (I think Fiolon and Mikayla are free names, right?) except for what belongs to MZB, as I said above.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: M'kay, m'kay I know I'm writing too much but oh my. Anyway, I hope you like this. I had this idea during a thunderstorm (they RULE!) and it stuck into my head so I'm writing it (duh). Pleezy pleezy REVIEW! Otherwise I'll use the Cruciatus Curse at you ::evil grin:: and I'll never finish this story! Oh yeah! Don't flame me for typing or grammar errors 'cuz English is NOT my 1st language. I only try (hard) to write in English ::sobs::. But just to let you know, flames will be used at my fondue bussiness which is doing very well by the way ::grin::  
  
Luv you all!! ^__^  
  
Amethyst Luna  
  
___________________________________________________ 


	2. Small Conversations, Hope and Black Cove...

~ Be Quick or Be Dead ~ Chapter Two  
  
--- Small Conversations, Hope and Black Covers ---  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, the names Fiolon, Mikayla, Ruwenda, Var and Labornok are in Marion Zimmer Bradley's book - "Lady of the Trillium" (very good, by the way) and the last name n'ha Liriel belongs to MZB too but it's in the Darkover books (probably all of them I guess). Only the names are the same but not the charas, okay? Anyway, all the rest belongs to me (I think Fiolon and Mikayla are free names, right?) except for what belongs to MZB, as I said above.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: M'kay, m'kay I know I'm writing too much but oh my. Anyway, I hope you like this. I had this idea during a thunderstorm (they RULE!) and it stuck into my head so I'm writing it (duh). Pleezy pleezy REVIEW! Otherwise I'll use the Cruciatus Curse at you ::evil grin:: and I'll never finish this story! Oh yeah! Don't flame me for typing or grammar errors 'cuz English is NOT my 1st language. I only try (hard) to write in English ::sobs::. But just to let you know, flames will be used at my fondue bussiness which is doing very well by the way ::grin::  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
They found an Inn in the marketplace. Fiolon quicky carried Mikayla into the Inn.  
  
"SOMEONE! HELP!" he yelled at the front desk. Soon a woman came and looked in horror to the scene - a young man with dark eyes and dark hair and a pretty young woman with dark red hair. Both soaked and she was like dead in his arms.  
  
"I need a room, now. A doctor too. Clothes for her and a hot bathtub!" he said desperate. The woman said nothing, eyes wide.  
  
"I said, NOW!" he roared and the woman jumped.  
  
"Of course sir. This way please."  
  
He praticaly runned upstairs to the big room the woman showed him. Meanwhile she was yelling orders to everybody.  
  
Fiolon put Mikayla on to the bed and started to take her cloak off when he saw something. A book. He took it, he would give to her later.  
  
The first woman came in with another one.  
  
"Here, we'll take care of her. Stay here and if you're hungry there's food downstairs in the kitchens."  
  
He nodded. "Will she be fine?"  
  
"I hope so." the second woman answered as they took Mikayla to the Bath Room.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A Hour Later...  
  
Fiolon was feeling he was into such despair that he could never get out of it. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and his heart jumped. He hurried to open it.  
  
"Hello." it was the second woman he met in the Inn. "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." he indicated an antique armchair to the old woman.  
  
He sat down across her.  
  
"I believe we haven't been introducet yet. My name is Yollandah Medallyon and I am what most would call the doctor over here." she said giving a small smile.  
  
"My name is Fio" he said, not giving his real name otherwise it would start them all. He and Mikayla were known, of course, but few had seem them face- to-face. "Fio An'deller" he completed. There are lots of An'dellers, he thought. "How is Mika?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Is that her name?" she smiled while he nod "She is doing fine now, you brought her just in time. Otherwise she could have had something fatal, like pneumonia. Thanks to the Goddess she's gonna be in bed for only 2 or 3 days and then she's fine."  
  
Fiolon sighted in relief.  
  
"Thank you very much Domma Medallyon. She means a lot to me."  
  
"I know." she stood up to leave. "You can see her by tomorrow morning. Good night vai dom." with that, she left.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Fiolon collapsed into the bed. Now that he was sure Mikayla was safe, he felt as tired as he had ever been. Fio just turned to the other side when he saw the black book. He could feel something like a fight into him - to read or not to read? Finaly curiosity got the best out of him and he sat and got the book. "I know it's wrong but...anyway let me see this book... no... not a book... it looks like a... like a... diary! he thought, soon forgeting about his rest.  
  
Fiolon stood up and went to the armchair because it was closer to the oil lamp.  
  
"Let me see..."  
  
And he opened the black journal.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Owww!! Gotta luv those cliffhangers! Please pleezy review okay? ^_^; I will luv you forever and ever and ever and ever for that. Oh, flames will be used in my fondue bussiness.  
  
Luvly,  
  
Amethyst Luna 


	3. From the Diary of Princess Mikayla n'ha ...

~ Be Quick or Be Dead ~ Chapter Three  
  
--- From the Diary of Princess Mikayla n'ha Liriel of Ruwenda ---  
  
Part I - The Maiden and The Mother  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, the names Fiolon, Mikayla, Ruwenda, Var and Labornok are in Marion Zimmer Bradley's book - "Lady of the Trillium" (very good, by the way) and the last name n'ha Liriel belongs to MZB too but it's in the Darkover books (probably all of them I guess). Only the names are the same but not the charas, okay? Anyway, all the rest belongs to me (I think Fiolon and Mikayla are free names, right?) except for what belongs to MZB, as I said above. Mika's poems belong to whoever did it. Some of them are parts of songs lyrics so they belong to their respective authors.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: M'kay, m'kay I know I'm writing too much but oh my. Anyway, I hope you like this. I had this idea during a thunderstorm (they RULE!) and it stuck into my head so I'm writing it (duh). Pleezy pleezy REVIEW! Otherwise I'll use the Cruciatus Curse at you ::evil grin:: and I'll never finish this story! Oh yeah! Don't flame me for typing or grammar errors 'cuz English is NOT my 1st language. I only try (hard) to write in English ::sobs::. But just to let you know, flames will be used at my fondue bussiness which is doing very well by the way ::grin::  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Let me see...".  
  
And Fiolon opened the black journal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::1st Night of the 1st Moon - The Face of The Maiden Goddess ::  
  
Happiness is something you can't quite put your finger on. When it happens, it happens. And today is one of those days everything, even the people of this castle (call it prision), don't sound or look suffocating. I met a prince today. A real one. The one I've been seeing in my dreams. His name? Fiolon de Var. He's so charming yet misterious. Have you ever heard of love at first sight, dear diary? Have you ever believed it? I do now.  
  
"Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down"  
  
Love,  
  
Mika  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiolon's jaw dropped. So it was a diary. It was Mika's diary! And she wrote about him! Fiolon felt his heart beating so fast and felt he could just explode with love. Yes, he did love her. He quick turned to the next page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::4th Night of the 1st Moon - The Face of The Maiden Goddess ::  
  
We talked today. Alone. Again. How does it sound? It was amazing. I'm actually falling in love, isn't it great? Today I felt an urge to kiss him deeply and never ever ever let go of him. Well, have 3 chances to guess if I kissed or not. Duh. Now, I just had an interesting thought - what if Aunt Larissa found out I wrote this, what she would say? Bet my head she would say something like "It is not something for a princess to think! Even to write!" . Oh please! She thinks princesses have to be pure Maidens, like the Goddess. Even the Goddess becomes a Mother and a Crone later. Aunt Larissa is such an hypocrite. "You should start acting like a princess your age Mikayla." she says. And that's bull! ("Oh the language Mikayla! The language!) That's why I despise her, she never let's me be. She thinks she has power over me but soon she will find out that she doesn't. But still, yes, I'm still happy. Fio - oh my! Look! We're intimate now! Guess why! - has the power of happiness over me.  
  
Aunt Larissa -  
  
"I'm sick of all you hypocrites holding me at bay!  
  
And I don't need your sympathy to get me through the day!  
  
No one told you to stay! I want you to go away!  
  
Don't say that I am blind,  
  
I know all about your kind."  
  
Fio -  
  
"It's amazing what you can do  
  
I cannot stop myself  
  
Want you and no one else  
  
It's amazing what you can say  
  
I cannot stop myself  
  
Seems I love you more than yesterday  
  
Love you and no one else"  
  
From a loving,  
  
Mika  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fio was grinning to himself. He remembered this day very well. Their first kiss and he felt he would explode. That day he really understood what the word love meant, to its fullest meanings.  
  
But still, Fiolon was kind of stunned. He never thought Mika was so... so... he had no words. She was so unhappy in the castle. But she always found a way not to be sad... It was one of the things he adored the most in her, together with the ability of making him surprised. He could not wait for the next page. He knew it was wrong but he was now the one that could not stop himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::2nd Night of the 2nd Moon - The Face of The Mother Goddess ::  
  
Not a very good day. Fights and more fights with Aunt Larissa and Fio hasn't come here. Nobody in this damn world cares about me. I'm just the pebble in someone else's shoes. I'm very depressed. Actualy, Aunt Larissa doens't seem to know (or to agree) that this is MY castle and that I'M the heir. She just controls everything like she's the damn queen and makes everybody hate me. How nice. It's supposed to be MY rules but I can't do it. I'm so weak. So so weak. That's a victory for you Larissa. Damn you.  
  
"I hate myself and I wanna die."  
  
"It's really a world-wide depression"  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mikayla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiolon wanted to kick himself. He had forgotten to visit Mika this day. "Dammit! If I was there I could have supported her! Stupid!" he yelled angry to himself. "Her Aunt, I never thought she was so horrible! There IS something weird about her but she keeps it well hidden in her politeness."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::6th Night of the 2nd Moon - The Face of The Mother Goddess ::  
  
Fio came today. The sun was shining a lot. The moon was glittering a lot too. And I felt very very pretty. Actualy, Fio makes me feel different about myself. And that's good, that's really good...! We walked through the woods today. He is so lovely and caring and gentle and handsome and much much more. Everytime he kisses me I feel like going to heaven and falling from up there. All the emotion is gigantic! He told me he loves me. I almost fainted! I said I loved him too, of course. Because I DO! I do really really REALLY! Too bad it's still a secret, I'd love to yell it out loud to everybody - "I'm in love with Fiolon de Var! He loves me and I love him!" - but we can't. I really don't know why, but we can't. Larissa would have a fit if she found out. But I'm so very very very happy right now!  
  
"Words that lovers whisper to each other  
  
Music that somebody is humming  
  
somewhere in town  
  
Then everything mingled together  
  
something comes alive  
  
It's a symphony for lovers  
  
It's a symphony for lovers"  
  
Full of Love,  
  
Mika ^*^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiolon didn't know what to feel - happy, because she loved him as much as he loved her; or sad, because he knew what would happen next. The diary was almost in the end. It was a very small diary actualy. Anyway, he turned the page.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
REVIEW! And make my day! ^__^  
  
Luv, ice cream and kisses ^_^;  
  
Amethyst Luna 


	4. From the Diary of Princess Mikayla n'ha ...

~ Be Quick or Be Dead ~ Chapter Four  
  
--- From the Diary of Princess Mikayla n'ha Liriel of Ruwenda ---  
  
Part II - The Crone and The Queen   
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, the names Fiolon, Mikayla, Ruwenda, Var and Labornok are in Marion Zimmer Bradley's book - "Lady of the Trillium" (very good, by the way) and the last name n'ha Liriel belongs to MZB too but it's in the Darkover books (probably all of them I guess). Only the names are the same but not the charas, okay? Anyway, all the rest belongs to me (I think Fiolon and Mikayla are free names, right?) except for what belongs to MZB, as I said above. Mika's poems belong to whoever did it. Some of them are parts of songs lyrics so they belong to their respective authors.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: M'kay, m'kay I know I'm writing too much but oh my. Anyway, I hope you like this. I had this idea during a thunderstorm (they RULE!) and it stuck into my head so I'm writing it (duh). Pleezy pleezy REVIEW! Otherwise I'll use the Cruciatus Curse at you ::evil grin:: and I'll never finish this story! Oh yeah! Don't flame me for typing or grammar errors 'cuz English is NOT my 1st language. I only try (hard) to write in English ::sobs::. But just to let you know, flames will be used at my fondue bussiness which is doing very well by the way ::grin::  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
He turned the page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::3rd Night of the 3rd Moon - The Face of The Crone Goddess ::  
  
I woke up with a bad feeling. I tried to avoid it but it did come true though. Larissa found out. She was nearly up to a fit. She told me I should never talk to him again because he was from Var, it wasn't an good alliance. I was outraged. I yelled back saying that I love him and if nobody care how I feel, - excuse me - I do. "My dear Mikayla don't you understand? If we have an alliance with Var we will be by far too powerfull. The others will not accept and that will affect our people." Oh yeah, right. She is just saying that because I would get powerful and happy and I would kick her butt out of here. I hate her! How could she do this to me?! She knows that I, even being the rightful heir, need her consentiment to marry until I'm queen. And you know what she did?! She said she would marry me to another prince. I nearly jumped at her. "The marriage will be at the Maiden Moon, assuming that you still are one". I yelled back the only answer - "Of course!". I got up here, in my room, and cried cried cried so much that I think I'm out of tears. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Fio? Gods help me!  
  
"This guy was meant for me  
  
And I was meant for him  
  
This guy has prayed for me  
  
And I have prayed for him  
  
Many miles many roads I have traveled  
  
Fallen down on the way  
  
Many hearts many years have unraveled  
  
Leading up to today"  
  
"Looking at the cloudy sky on a winter day  
  
I feel like dying  
  
in the uncomfortable world  
  
I was thinking all day  
  
I was thinking all day about you"  
  
"So far and way, see the bird as it flies by  
  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings "  
  
A desperate,  
  
Mika  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiolon de Var was in shock. "How could Larissa do something so horrible like that? Almost blowing up our lives. And poor Mika, she was so sad, desperate and depressed. Damn you Larissa, you shall have it back, three times three!"  
  
He turned the diary's page. After this one, just one more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::2th Night of the 4th Moon - The Face of The Queen Goddess ::  
  
It's over. For me, for him, for us. I don't wanna say how it was terrible and how I didn't tell Fio the truth. If I did, he would try to find a way out but there's none. And yes, I don't have anymore tears to cry. Only despair eating me by the inside. Life's over.  
  
"I've always been in love with you  
  
I guess you've always known it's true  
  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl?"  
  
"You'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always"  
  
"It doesn't pay to be a runaway lover"  
  
"As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no sense for you  
  
Every thrill has gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But wish I could be there with you  
  
As the world falls down"  
  
"Don't want to cause you pain  
  
but I love you just the same  
  
And you'll always be my baby  
  
Something's happened and I can't go back  
  
I fall apart everytime you hand your heart out to me  
  
What happens now  
  
I know I don't deserve you  
  
I wonder how  
  
I'm ever gonna hurt you  
  
Can't bring myself to let you go  
  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy this way"  
  
Sadly,  
  
Mikayla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..."  
  
Fiolon could not say a word. Tears were going across his face because he could feel the suffering his beloved had been into. It wasn't easy for him either but it seemed that she was really dying, by the inside.  
  
The last page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::7th Night of the 4th Moon - The Face of The Queen Goddess ::  
  
My dear Aunt Larissa announced the wedding to be realized in the 7th night of the Maiden Moon. I think I'm the fiancee of Chronos of Labornok. How apropriate. The perfect alliance as my Aunt would say. I don't care anymore. I'm leaving today. I can feel a storm in the air. And finally I will use that unused door I found some days ago. I have to leave this place. I'm suffocating and I'm feeling weaker and weaker these days. Tonight and then, never again here. Of course I'm gonna leave an polite note to my dear Aunt, thanking everything she has done for me. I don't know why I feel like going crazy... I should be empty by now...  
  
I think I have to leave a note to Fio too, even though he's never gonna read it anyway... probably he hates me. And a note to me. I'm not yet crazt but a little note for me would show more of my thoughts, I don't now. I'm leaving now. Bye damned castle.  
  
Aunt Larissa -  
  
"We wouldn't care if you didn't come, we wouldn't care we didn't see you  
  
Don't disturb us at all, because this is what we have decided.  
  
Don't even say that the past was good  
  
What would you know about that glorious time?  
  
Don't say anymore of all those only unkind things  
  
If the way we have chosen is an error... we aren't there anymore  
  
You have no bravery to know the truth  
  
You're too blind to understand that we have wounds that won't vanish  
  
Though you say the past was good,  
  
You are basing it on what has reflected deep in those eyes of yours  
  
Though you say you have seen everything,  
  
You have seen nothing but the outside, so what would you know?  
  
The truth will be never shared to anyone"  
  
Fio -  
  
"You took a poison arrow  
  
and you aimed it at my heart  
  
It's heavy and it's bitter  
  
and it's tearing me apart  
  
If only I could set you free  
  
You worked your way inside of me  
  
I was so blind I could not see  
  
Your paradise is not for me  
  
Seems like I love you more than yesterday  
  
Love you and no one else  
  
Wish I didn't want you like I do  
  
Want you and no one else  
  
Turn to stone  
  
Lose my faith  
  
I'll be gone  
  
Now"  
  
Me -  
  
"I finished crying in the instant that he left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory  
  
he and I had ever made  
  
I just hurt him even worse  
  
And so much deeper  
  
I thought all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just hoped my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever  
  
I waste my time with hate and regret  
  
I'm broken when my heart's not open  
  
Years go by and I'm here still waiting  
  
Withering where some snowman was  
  
Tell me,  
  
Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace?  
  
I only can see myself  
  
Skating around the truth who I am  
  
Yes  
  
I'm frozen."  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mikayla n'ha Liriel of Ruwenda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
GAH! This is TERRIBLE! ::cries:: Aww damnit! REVIEW and make me happier! ^___^ ::grin::  
  
Yours now and always,  
  
Amethyst Luna 


End file.
